mi embarazo y felicidad al ser madre
by Reynadraki
Summary: Layla y Erick se casan y luego Layla se embaraza de gemelas, pero Tomas aparece y deben sobrevivir a sus ataques y al embarazo de Tina y Lucy igual, ¿podrán derrotar a Tomas y vivir en paz por fin?
1. Capítulo 1: prólogo

**En esta historia Layla y Erick están felizmente casados y en espera de sus crías, a partir de su regreso de su luna de miel hasta que cumplen 1 año de edad, seguiremos a Layla y a su esposo en el viaje a la paternidad.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: prólogo**

En cuanto yo terminé de enseñarles a los demás guardianes mis memorias, todos fueron más amables conmigo, ya que por fin supieron el motivo por el cual era tan reservada y desconfiada, la mayoría se fueron a sus hogares pero Norte, Sandman, Pérez, Tooth, Tina, Bunny, Lily, Jack, Lucy y Erick se quedaron conmigo.

Yo les propuse, ya que era navidad, hacer la celebración en mi casa, a lo cual accedieron, junto con mis cazadoras servimos comida y preparamos mesas y un escenario, cantamos, bebimos y nos divertimos, en determinado momento Erick y yo nos pusimos a bailar y los demás igual.

Casi al final nos sentamos en un círculo y nos repartimos regalos e hicimos, entre todos, una carta con propósitos de año nuevo, y jugamos verdad o reto, fue lindo ver a Jack vestido de mujer y a Aster de canguro.

Hicimos test y cantamos villancicos, salimos a dar una carrera y jugamos a tratar de encontrar unas gemas que yo había escondido sin que se dieran cuenta.

Lamentablemente empezó una tormenta de nieve, por lo que tuvimos que terminar de buscar rápido y terminamos en el castillo, en el gran salón.

Tooth, Pérez, Norte y Lily y Sandman se fueron a la medianoche, pero los demás se quedaron hasta el día siguiente.

Pasó un mes y entonces decidí hacerles un regalo a Jack y Lucy, ya que ambos vivían en mi castillo en lo que conseguían una casa, no es que me moleste, pero adoro ayudar a los demás.

Asi que mientras los demás dormían salí a una colina y construí un castillo de nieve, justo como el de Elsa, al pensar en ello solté unas lágrimas, pero me repuse e inmediatamente volé y los arrastré hasta que lo vieron y se pusieron a inspeccionarlo.

Luego me dieron las gracias y se mudaron en menos de 2 horas, luego de eso Erick y yo fuimos a dar un paseo y terminamos besándonos en el sillón, mas no pasó de ahí, ya que quiero tener, bueno, ya saben que, después de que nos casemos, lo cual será en una semana.

6 días después...

Ya es la boda, que emoción, y que nervios, Tina y Lucy serán las madrinas, espero que todo salga como el plan, ya es la ceremonia y acordamos que sería en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso: El lago de Burguess.

Luego de la ceremonia fuimos al salón, que fue cerca de la casa nueva de Jack y Lucy, ahí cenamos y bailamos hasta el amanecer.

Luego de 2 días mis hermanas prepararon mi equipaje y me desearon suerte, ya que íbamos de luna de miel a la isla de Pascua.

Erick y yo nos despedimos de los demás, especialmente de Aster, el cual, como todo padre y hermano mayor, amenazó a Erick con matarlo si me lastimaba, típico de el, no?.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Erick me espera...

1 semana después...

Todo a sido muy bien en mi luna de miel, Erick ha sido muy atento conmigo y muy amable, después de 700 años de celibato al fin me aparee con el, fue como un sueño.

Al culminar nuestra unión fue entonces que noté que nuestras mentes estaban unidas y podía sentir su presencia y oír sus pensamientos.

Y por su rostro deduje que le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, nos transformamos en dragones por completo y echamos a volar, juntos, como pareja, al fin.

Después de varios días, 8 para ser exactos, regresamos y los demás nos recibieron con ánimo y nos dijeron que Jack y Lucy planeaban casarse dentro de 1 semana, los felicité por su compromiso y entonces mis hermanas me arrastraron a mi cuarto para bombardearme con preguntas, les respondí con evasivas y luego se fueron a sus casas(que previamente les construí).

Erick y yo nos acostamos y nos preparamos para una nueva vida juntos, cerré mis ojos y le susurré a MiM: gracias por todo, Manuel.

Continuará...

**¿Qué tal, les gustó?, escribiré mas capítulos después, ojala y les agrade**


	2. Chapter 2: mes no 1

**en esta historia les pondré lo que les pasó a Layla y Erick al atravesar los 9 meses de embarazo, y el embarazo de Lucy también, y el de tina. En cada capítulo (que serán como 10) habrá uno o dos POV por cada uno.**

**Nota: sino saben de los personajes lean el fic: rise of the guardians when the darkness comes.**

**disfruten por fis!**

**Capítulo 2: Primer mes**

**(POV de Layla)**

Era un día soleado de verano, ya habían pasado una semana de mi boda y unas dos semanas desde nuestra luna de miel.

Como ya éramos una pareja casada, las demás amazonas decidieron irse a buscar sus propias casas, pero seguirían en contacto, como siempre, fue duro separarse de ellas, ya que me había acostumbrado, pero en cuanto Erick me dio un beso y me cargó hacia la habitación, olvidé mis penas.

Ishani e Iris venían a verme seguido, ya que, al ser yo su madre adoptiva me querían mucho, Rose sospechaba de algo, ya que cuando fui a visitarla ese día, se comportó muy raro.

-¿como has estado Primavera?-me dijo Rose dándome un abrazo.

-bien Cupido, gracias, Erick fue a pasar tiempo con Jack-devolviéndole el abrazo.

-mmm, bueno, ¿quieres ayudarme con unas flores que me dio Lily Flower?-me preguntó viéndome con algo que no supe identificar

-claro-tomando las macetas y llendo a su jardín.

Me la pase todo el día allí, al irme le di un regalo para ella y otro para violett, la cual se sintió feliz. Luego, como ya era verano, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar (Francia).

Me detuve al ver una tienda de cup cakes, como se que a Lucy le fascinan, decidí comprar unos, al salir de la tienda vi que mis gemas estaban brillando de color azul, lo que significaba que Jack, o Lucy, me estaba llamando.

Asi que abrí mis alas y eché a volar, llegué a su castillo en menos de una hora, me recibió un guardián de hielo, sonreí, a veces ellos pueden ser algo paranoicos, pero después de que Tomas sigue vivo, quien sabe que es lo que pueda pasar.

Sin darme cuenta ya tenía un mes desde que nos unimos, por lo que no noté que mi tatuaje de flor estaba brillando ligeramente, al entrar en la sala, me recibió Lucy con los brazos abiertos. Le devolví el abrazo y luego me condujo por todo el castillo mientras me platicaba cosas de su vida, lo que cambió y me preguntaba de mi.

Nos sentamos en el jardín helado, y entonces me contó lo que había notado en mi.

-oye, si te fijaste que tu tatuaje en tu frente esta brillando ligeramente?-me dijo, señalándomelo y poniéndome frente a un espejo.

-tienes razón, supongo que deberé ir con Norte para que me diga que esta pasando-volviéndome hacia ella.

-¿puedo ir contigo?-me dijo, mirándome con preocupación

-¿por que?-mirándola con curiosidad

-esque Jack esta en una reunión y quiero estar con el-me dijo, sujetando su arco

Acepté y como queríamos llegar rápido, simplemente saqué una bola de Norte y nos metimos al portal, salimos y ella se cayó encima de mi, genial.

Se levantó y se disculpó, yo las acepté y mientras ella iba a darle la sorpresa a Jack yo me fui a buscar a Norte. Lo encontré haciendo unos juguetes como siempre, tuve que carraspear para que me notara.

-hola Primavera, ¿Qué ocurre?-yendo a mi lado

-Hola Norte, lo que pasa esque mi tatuaje brilla y me siento con algo de calor-le dije, sentándome en el suelo.

Con preocupación, Norte me llevó a la enfermería y le pidió a Lynn(imaginario), la enfermera, que me revisara, al lo cual accedió, mientras el iba a buscar a los demás.

Entonces Lynn se volteó y me pidió que me quitara mi playera, lo hice y me pidió que explicara los síntomas mientras me revisaba con un aparato especial.

-pues, me siento con calor, algo que no sucede casi nunca, mi tatuaje brilla y siento que algo dentro de mi está creciendo-le dije mientras hacía gestos.

-mmm, ya veo, ¿sientes por casualidad la necesidad de hacer un nido?-me preguntó checando la pantalla

-sorprendida-pues, ahora que lo pienso, si, siento que debo ir a un lugar como una cueva y construir un nido de rocas y quedarme allí por 9 meses-le dije

Entonces la doctora me puso la pantalla de forma que pudiera verla y me dijo que en mi interior estaban creciendo 2 huevos, el calor era debido a ser un dragón y que cuando eclosionaran serían humanos desarrollándose dentro de mi.

Me sentí feliz y en shock: estaba embarazada y sería madre!. Es lo que llevaba soñando desde que renací con el propósito de encontrar a mi pareja.

Después de que volteó la pantalla y me dio las recomendaciones que yo ya me sabía, luego me dio la foto, la cual guardé, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas y entraron Norte, Aster, Tina, Tooth, Pérez, Lucy y Jack, y Erick, el cual inmediatamente se fue a mi lado y comenzaron las preguntas:

-¿que tienes?

-estas bien?

¿es grave?

¿como paso todo?

¿te enfermaste?

-¡SILENCIO!-grité, dejando a todos con la boca abierta-uno por uno-ordené

-¿que tienes Primavera?-me preguntó Norte

-según la doctora estoy embarazada-le dije feliz

Todos se sorprendieron, más Jack, Aster, y claro, Erick, me preguntaron que como era el proceso y les conté que al ser mitad humana y mitad dragón, los huevos eclosionarían dentro de mi, y serían como yo los bebés, también les dije que sentía calor debido a que los huevos necesitan calor para desarrollarse, y otras cosa mas de menor a mayor importancia.

-¿y construirás un nido?-me preguntó Aster

-si, asi lo haré, será debajo del castillo, debido a las costumbres, y no podré salir en 9 meses, les advierto que mi humor será feroz en esos meses-les dije seriamente

-b,bueno mientras podamos verte estará bien-me dijo Tooth, abrazándome fuerte

-asi es, felicidades hermana, cuídate-me dijo Jack, abrazándome también

-descuida snowflake, lo haré-devolviéndole el abrazo.

Entonces Erick y yo abrimos nuestras alas y nos fuimos al castillo, bajamos por un túnel hasta llegar a la guarida, y ya ahí, con unas rocas que no se de donde ni cuando las sacó, me construyó una cama, donde le prendí fuego y me acosté en ella.

Luego oi que decía que iba a salir y que vendrían Aster y Tina a charlar, yo solo asentí y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco.

Me desperté cuando oi que se abría un túnel y salían de el Aster y Tina, al verme Tina corrió a abrazarme y luego se apartó para estudiarme, Aster solo se quedó cerca, con un poco de temor, Tina, al ver que no se acercaba lo empujo y le dijo.

-vamos Aster, no te va a morder-le dijo y añadió con picardía-al menos aun no-riéndose de su cara.

-ven Evergreen, no te muerdo, lo prometo-extendiendo los brazos para que viniera.

Aun durativo se acercó y me abrazó, lo cual aprecié, ya que el ha sido como un padre para mi desde que lo conocí.

Platicamos mucho y luego se fueron, no sin antes decirme que Tina estaba esperando un bebé, les di las felicitaciones y prometí darle un regalo en cuanto pudiera.

Erick regresó un momento después, con una especie de carne de cordero que encontró, la puso a mis pies y luego se apartó ligeramente, yo me levanté de la cama y, oliéndola, me la comí de un solo bocado, luego le indiqué que ya podía pasar.

Durante mi conversación con ambos, me transforme en un dragón completamente y ahora me comunicaba telepáticamente, aunque ellos si lograban entenderme.

(POV de Erick)

La abracé con mis alas y luego me acosté a su lado, sintiendo su respiración y pensando, con horror, que aun quedaban 8 meses de espera.

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: mes 4 y un mensaje

**como sería muy tardado hacer mes x mes decidí saltearme para que sea más equitativo, Tina ya tiene 5 meses de embarazo y Lucy solo 3. es una aclaración, vale?**

**comenten!**

**Capítulo 3: mes no. 4**

(POV de Lucy)

ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Primavera nos dijo de su embarazo, ahora yo tenía 3 meses de embarazo, Jack estaba feliz al saber que iba a ser padre, y no es menos, yo me siento igual y le doy gracias a MiM por dejarme estar con el de nuevo.

Jack había salido a hablar con Jaime, el cual ahora era todo un adulto, y Sophie era toda una adolescente, yo salí a hacer nevar y como me quedaba mucho tiempo libre decidí ir a visitar a Primavera.

Como me dijo Erick, fui por una oveja a la carnicería, (que asco), y luego, usando el viento como mi marido, me dirigí a la cueva donde estaba ella.

Tardé un poco, debido a que había mucho viento, pero al fin llegué. Con cuidado, deposité la oveja en el suelo y esperé.

Ella se levantó de su nido y, lentamente, olfateo la oveja, la arrastró dentro y se hizo a un lado, dándome pase libre. Al ser un dragón ella se puede comunicar telepáticamente, pero suena como si hablara normal, se acostó en el nido y empezó a comerse la oveja.

Entonces se terminó la oveja y me preguntó con interés.

-¿es cierto que llevas una niña en tu vientre?-mirándome feliz

-eh, si, ¿como supiste?-le pregunté muy sorprendida.

-fácil:puedo sentir el alma del bebé-acomodándose en el nido.

Como no entendí nada, procedió a explicarme sus poderes completos, para lo cual me senté algo lejos, y luego le indiqué que me hablara.

Lo hizo con mucho gusto, me dijo de como los adquirió y lo que podía hacer, me impresioné al saber que en realidad tiene 1000 años, pero dice tener 700 por ser edad más aceptable.

Me enseño como respiraba fuego y otras cosas que podía hacer, me dijo cosas de dragones que nadie mas sabia, y cuando le pregunté porque solo me decía a mi me dijo.

-porque confió en ti con mi vida-abrazándome con su ala

-tienes 3 meses y medio, no es asi?-me preguntó con curiosidad

-si, quieres ser la madrina?-le pregunté mirando sus escamas con interés

Se quedo un tiempo quiete, pero cuando respondió, lo hizo con un tinte de emoción en su voz

-si, lo haré, fui y soy la madrina de Jack, estaré encantada de ser la madrina de su hija-ronroneando

(POV de Jack)

Me encontraba en Zelanda haciendo nevar, ya había hecho nevar en Burguess, después de hablar con Jaimie y Sophie.

Estaba súper feliz y emocionado al recordar que sería padre en 6 meses, realmente tengo mucha suerte de tener a Lucy a mi lado. Salí volando con ayuda de el viento a ver a Lucy, como Tina y el cangu, perdón bunny.

Decidí hacerles una visita rápida, asi que aterricé en la Warren con un poco de brizna, vi que Erick estaba con ellos, pintando Googies y en su forma draki, admiré sus escamas, realmente son muy bellas.

-hola Erick, ¿Cómo ha estado Primavera?-acercándome a el.

-ay!, este pues muy bien Jack-sobándose el pie, ya que se le cayó el huevo en el pie.

-ja, ja, muy bien, sabes donde están Tina y bunny?-mirando alrededor de mi.

-aun sobándose el pie-no, pero creo que Lucy esta con mi esposa-agarrando otro Googie

Al oir esto quise ir a verla, ya que, debo confesarlo, Layla me da miedo y temo que le haga algo a Lucy, por lo que quise ir con ella, al ver que me iba a ver a Layla, inmediatamente me tomó del brazo y me dijo.

-ten cuidado, ok?, si quieres entrar llévale primero una ofrenda-mirándome serio

-¿como que una ofrenda?-muy confundido

-si, una oveja o una roca, debo decir que esto es muy difícil de manejar, no creí que fuera tan complicado-gimiendo y pintando el Googie.

-ok, ya me puedes soltar?-señalando mi brazo.

Acto seguido me soltó el brazo, disculpándose y volviendo a pintar, yo solamente me reí de el y salí volando, tomando la primer oveja muerta que encontré en una carnicería, luego, ansioso por verlas a ambas, aterricé en la Wirren y esperé a que Primavera saliera.

Lo hizo minutos después, acompañada de Lucy, la cual se veía muy feliz, y al verme corrió a abrazarme, correspondí a su abrazo y le di un beso en los labios, riéndome cuando escuché que Primavera esperaba que pasáramos.

-y bien, ¿como has estado Jacky-boy?-comiéndose la oveja y mirándome

-bien, ¿que hay de ti?, ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?-con curiosidad mirando su estómago escamoso.

-pues bien, ya casi se quiebran los huevos-mirando con picardía a Lucy.

Al ver el intercambio, les pregunté de que habían hablado y procedieron a contarme todo, complementando su conversación, me sentí feliz cuando supe que Primavera aceptó ser la madrina de mi hija, le acaricié el cuello, ganándome un ronroneo de ella.

-¿y no puedes salir de aquí, verdad?-sentándome al lado de Lucy.

-no, no puedo, al parecer eso pone a Erick de cabeza-riendo en su mente

-es increíble como los huevos eclosionaran en tu vientre y luego se desarrollaran como bebés mitad dragón, sencillamente es fascinante-dijo Lucy, mirándola con emoción.

De repente se escuchó que unas personas se ponían en la entrada, distinguí las voces de Norte, Tooth y, otras, al parecer Primavera igual, ya que se levantó, con cansancio y salió a recibirlos, regresó con varias rocas, las cuales agregó a su nido y se acomodó.

Entonces entraron los antes mencionados, además de Pérez, Bunny, Tina, Cupido y Erick, los cuales se sorprendieron al vernos aquí, pero luego se sentaron a nuestro alrededor y luego Primavera, tras mirarlos a todos, les dijo.

-¿como han estado?-bostezando, causando asi que se vieran sus dientes

-bien, queremos saber como estas-dijeron Tooth, Pérez y Cupido

-bien, cansada pero bien, como vas tu Tina?-volteando a ver a Tina

-muy bien, gracias, ya tengo 5 meses y medio-poniendo una mano sobre su vientre y sonriendo a Bunny

La plática continuo y luego todos ellos le dieron un regalo para los bebés cuando nacieran, Erick en ningún momento dejo de estar al pendiente de ella, lo que me pareció muy tierno.

Tooth y Pérez solo se quedaron unas horas, debido a que tenían dientes que recoger, al rato, como era invierno y debía invernar, Bunny se fue, Tina se quedó y se sentó a lado de Primavera, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de alarma en mi y en Norte.

Más Primavera solamente, para nuestra sorpresa, la abrazó con su ala y solamente ronroneó, luego nos dijo algo que les sorprendió a los demás.

-seré la madrina de la bebé de Lucy, no es genial?-mirándonos feliz

-si lo es, felicidades Sheila-le dijo Tina, desde el interior de su ala.

-gracias, en cuanto cumpla 7 meses podré salir, ya que los huevos habrán eclosionado y podré salir del nido, pero por poco tiempo-bajando la cabeza para lamerse su zarpa.

-es enserio?, ¡que bien!- dijo Norte y le dio un abrazo rápido

Luego de eso todos menos Tina, salimos de la Wirren, prometiendo visitarla pronto.

(POV de Tina)

Luego de que los demás se fueron inmediatamente me acomodé al lado de Primavera, y me acosté a su lado, ella, divertida, solamente cerró su ala, envolviéndome como un manto protector y me dijo.

-no crees que a Aster le dará un patatús si te ve aquí, conmigo?-mirándome preocupada

-descuida, sabe que puedo cuidarme sola, además, ya casi cumplo 6 meses y tu 5, crees que me puedas ayudar cuando nazca?-mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella no respondió, solamente bostezó y, no se si fue mi imaginación, pero sentí que el calor que ella emanaba disminuyó un poco, luego cerró los ojos, y viendo que se durmió, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

continuará...

en el siguiente capítulo saldrá Amanda Todd, como espíritu, esto en honor a su muerte, ayer hace dos años, solo será en su honor, no es para insultar.

Amanda Todd: que descanses en paz

nombre de espíritu: Mandy Living

ocupación; ayudar a jóvenes que sufren de bullying

convertida por: Primavera(Layla Dragomir)


	4. Chapter 4: mes 6, 7 y Amanda

**en este capítulo les pondré a Amanda Todd, repito: no es ofensa, es un homenaje a ella y a todos los que sufren de bullying, yo incluida =(**

**espero que les guste, comenten plis, no llamas**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4: Mes 6 y Amanda Living**

(POV general)

Pasaron unas horas, pero al fin Aster llegó a la Wirren, al no escuchar ruido supuso que las dos estaban dormidas, por lo que entró, y, en efecto, Primavera se encontraba dormida, con su ala cubriendo lo que parecía ser Tina.

Con cuidado se acercó y levantó el ala, la vio dormida y acurrucada contra el costado de la dragona, como estaba muy cómoda, solamente se hizo un espacio y se acostó al lado de ella. Sin sentir como Primavera se revolvía en sueños y una figura encapuchada se movía entre las sombras.

(POV de Aster)

En cuanto llegué solamente escuché el ruido incesante de su respiración, por lo que entré y, efectivamente la vi: Primavera se encontraba dormida, con su ala cubriendo algo, me acerqué y, con cuidado, ya que no la quería despertar, levanté su ala.

Tina se encontraba allí, acurrucada contra el costado de Primavera, como se veía tan acogedor y no dormí nada el día anterior, decidí acostarme a su lado.

-Evergreen, despierta-escuché que me decían

-no, estoy muy cansado-le dije a la voz, cerrando los ojos

-bueno, no nos dejas de otra-dijo la voz.

Entonces escuché, y sentí, más que nada, que alguien se movía y que me iba al suelo, inmediatamente me desperté y vi que Tina y Primavera, la cual estaba ya en su forma humana, me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Me sentí enrojecer de vergüenza, ya que no todos los días tu esposa y tu hermana te tiran de la cama.

-auu, no pongas esa cara Aster-me dijo Primavera, mientras me daba la mano

-tomando su mano-bueno, esque no me gusta que me tiren de la cama-mirándola ceñudo.

Tina inmediatamente me dio un beso en los labios, al cual yo correspondí, nos separamos y vimos que Primavera se estaba vistiendo, observé que su vientre estaba muy abultado y que vestía pantalones cortos, se estaba poniendo un sujetador del color de la tierra y una sudadera holgada.

Tina se acercó a Primavera y, con cuidado, puso su mano en su vientre, en cuanto lo hizo, vi que ella se tensaba, al igual que Tina, al ver mi rostro me dijeron:

-los bebés se movieron-con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me acerqué y, pidiendo permiso con la mirada, puse mi pata sobre el vientre de Primavera, inmediatamente sentí como los bebés se movían, y luego puse mi pata sobre el vientre de Tina, pasó lo mismo.

Me sentí feliz, asi que tomé a Tina entre mis brazos, la besé y luego abrí un túnel para irnos a la Warren, nos despedimos de Primavera y, felices nos metimos al túnel.

(POV de Layla)

En cuanto se fueron, me fui hacia el nido, donde saqué una piedra, me la puse en la boca y susurré: vengan en 1 hora los espero, atte. Primavera/Layla.

Luego, aun de espaldas a la pared, le dije a la figura encapuchada.

-puedes salir Mandy, no hay nadie-mirando hacia la pared

Inmediatamente la figura se me acercó y se quitó la capucha, revelando una joven de unos 15 años, con el cabello entre rubio y negro y ropa de color blanco con gris, ya que ella usaba un vestido, junto con una muñequera roja.

-me alegra volverte a ver Layla-me dijo, abrazándome con cariño.

-yo igual Mandy, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-mirándola con preocupación.

-pues bien, y a ti, ¿Cómo vas con tu embarazo?-mirando mi vientre

-bien, estoy en el sexto mes, recuerdas cuando te convertí?-sujetando sus memorias.

-si, me acuerdo, fue hace 500 años...-dijo perdiéndose, conmigo, en los recuerdos...

_flashback..._

_Primavera se encontraba con MiM en la luna, observando como enterraban a una joven, de unos quince años, en un cementerio en un lugar bastante desolado._

_-MiM te lo pido, déjame convertirla por favor-le rogó Layla a MiM_

_-no puedes Layla, ella se mató, no lo merece-mirando al ataúd con seriedad_

_-aun asi, lo haré MiM-mirándolo con seriedad_

_-si lo haces tendrás que atenderte a las consecuencias-le dijo MiM enojado._

_-no me importa-le dijo Layla._

_Inmediatamente se fue hacia el mundo mortal, donde, sabiendo que nadie la podía ver, y esperó hasta que los familiares de la chica se fueran, luego, abrió el ataúd y observó el cadáver con tristeza: tenía una playera blanca y pantalones negros, su cabello estaba desordenado y su rostro reflejaba horror y sufrimiento._

_Por lo que, rápidamente, sacó el cuerpo, cerró el ataúd y cubrió todo con tierra, de tal forma que no se notara que se había profanado la tumba._

_Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia un lugar donde estaba segura nadie la molestaría: el Árbol de la vida, ubicado en la Wirren._

_Allí, depositó con cuidado a la chica en el césped, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y selló todos los túneles, de forma que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar. Luego sacó su cuchillo que siempre llevaba en su tobillo y se hizo un corte en la muñeca, levantó a la chica, aun tibia y, sacando sus colmillos, Layla la mordió, succionando lo que le quedaba de sangre._

_Inmediatamente pudo oir como la chica lanzaba una exclamación de sorpresa y dolor, luego de lamer la herida para que se cerrara, le extendió su muñeca, dejando que la sangre corriera por su boca, inmediatamente la chica abrió los ojos y tomó la muñeca de Layla, tomando toda la sangre que pudo._

_Layla se sintió débil, pero sonrió, al ver que la joven recuperaba su color, su cabello, antes rubio, ahora era negro, y en su muñeca estaba una muñequera del color de la sangre._

_Inmediatamente, Layla la dejó afuera de su palacio, en un rincón donde estaría segura, al menos los primeros 100 años de su existencia._

_Ella despertó, sintiéndose bastante desorientada, miró a su alrededor, y encontró un cayado a su lado y una capucha negra, se la puso y agarró el cayado._

_-¿donde estoy?-se preguntó ella._

_Inmediatamente notó que había ya amanecido, miró y salió del claro donde estaba, volteó a ver al sol y le preguntó._

_-¿quien soy yo?-con tristeza._

_-tu eres Amanda Living-le susurró el sol_

_-eh?-le preguntó ella._

_Más el sol no le respondió, solamente le susurró, mientras ella se iba a explorar al lugar._

_-tu misión es ayudar a las personas en riesgo de morir por acoso._

_Ella solo llegó a una especie de aldea, donde trató de hablar con alguien, pero solo la atravesaban, ella, asustada, solo se retiró de allí, sintiéndose realmente sola._

_fin del Flashback..._

-si, realmente fue confuso saber que tu eras el Sol-me dijo Mandy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-de hecho, fue más difícil verte sufrir el no ser vista-le dije, bajando la cara

-oye, no podías, además MiM te castigó, verdad?-mirando mi espalda

-si, pero valió la pena-mirándola con timidez.

En ese instante nos sentamos a charlar y le conté de lo que paso, de como le di sus memorias, de como la apoye, aun y cuando MiM me lo prohibió, le dije de mis hijas Ishani e Iris, de mi pareja Erick y de los guardianes y las amazonas.

Luego escuchamos que alguien entraba a la Wirren, por lo que le dije que se pusiera su capucha y me esperara a que la presentara.

(POV de Ishani)

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que vimos a nuestra madre, por lo que decidimos ir a visitarla, estaba yo, junto con mis bebés, en mi madriguera, cuando llegaron Erick e Iris, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, corrí a abrazar a mi hermana y luego a mi padre.

-hola papá, hola Iris, ¿Qué los trae por mi casa?

-queremos ir a ver a Layla, ¿vienes?-me dijo Iris

-claro, según tengo entendido está embarazada, cierto?-dije, mirando a Erick, haciendo que se sonrojara y mirara hacia otro lado.

-si, vamos para allá, te llevo?-me preguntó Iris.

Le dije que no, asi que ellos se fueron, dejé a mis bebés al cuidado de mi tío Aster y luego abrí un túnel, me transforme en un conejo, y salté al túnel.

llegué a la Wirren, por increíble que parezca, unos minutos antes que mi hermana y mi padre, llegaron con ramas en la cara y el cabello, o plumas, en el caso de Iris.

Con cuidado, ya que ahora ella tendría la apariencia de una humana, abrimos la puerta, encontrándola sentada en su nido, y algo nerviosa.

Corrí a abrazarla, al igual que Iris, ella, sonriente, nos devolvió el abrazo, luego Erick se acercó y le dio un muy largo beso en los labios.

Nos burlamos de el por eso y luego mamá nos preguntó.

-¿que sucede mis niñas, está todo bien?-con mirada preocupada.

-si, está todo bien, queríamos saber como estabas, ¿hay alguien aquí, verdad?-le dije, olfateando y captando un aroma a muerte y anhelo.

-te están acechando mi amor?-le preguntó Erick, con mirada furiosa

-no, esque una amiga vino a visitarme, ¿quieren conocerla?-nerviosa.

Curiosos sobre su amiga asentimos, por lo que ella, aun nerviosa, y, asustada?, la llamó, salió de las sombras, usaba una capucha y tenía un cayado en las manos.

-mis hijas y Erick, les presento a Mandy Living-señalándola.

Ella se quitó la capucha, revelando un rostro juvenil y un cabello negro, con un mechón rubio, vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros, en su muñeca había una muñequera del color de la sangre.

-hola, me llamo Amanda, pero díganme Mandy, ustedes deben ser las hijas y el esposo de Primavera-dijo, saludándonos con un abrazo.

-hola Mandy, me llamo Ishani Bunnymund, ella es Iris, mi hermana-le dije, dándole la mano y acercando a Iris

-H-hola Mandy, soy Iris Fairy, mucho gusto-dándole la mano.

Luego de las presentaciones, ella nos platicó de como fue que se convirtió en inmortal, sorprendidos, ya que nunca supimos que mamá creara un inmortal, nos contó de su vida y de como ayudaba a los jóvenes que sufrían de acoso.

Comprendí que ella, al igual que mi madre, había sufrido muchísimo en su vida, asi que le dijimos Iris y yo, al mismo tiempo que le dábamos una pluma de colibrí y un mechón de pelo.

-descuida Mandy, nosotras te apoyamos-abrazándola y dándole los regalos.

-gracias, es un honor ser su amiga-acogiendo los regalos.

Erick, mientras tanto, estaba al lado de mamá, acariciando su vientre y susurrándoles palabras a los bebés, gracias a que soy un conejo, pude notar que eran mellizas, y sonreí, faltaban solo 3 meses para que Iris y yo fuéramos hermanas mayores.

En ese preciso momento se vio a la aurora boreal resplandecer en el cielo, a lo que Mandy dijo, para sorpresa de todos, que Norte nos necesitaba.

(POV de Mandy)

En cuanto vi la aurora supe que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde nuestro encuentro desde hace 500 años, por lo que Layla tenía ya 7 meses.

Nos apresuramos a llegar al Polo, allí ya estaban reunidos Aster, Tooth, Sandman, Norte y Jack, no vi a las demás, por lo que deduje que era una misión de alto riesgo.

Layla me pidió que me ocultara en las sombras, a lo cual accedí, fue difícil, ya que tenía unas alas de cuervo negras que me estorbaban, pero lo conseguí.

Me puse la capucha de tal forma que pudiera ver que es lo que estaba pasando, al parecer un tal Tomás había vuelto y buscaba venganza contra Layla y Erick, inmediatamente me tensé, no iba a dejar que un sucio lastimara a mi amiga y a los bebés por nacer.

De repente el globo terráqueo fue cubierto por una neblina negra y de ella salió un joven con alas de dragón negras, igual a Erick, pero más mayor, debía de ser su hermano.

-vaya, vaya, estas preciosa Primavera-haciendo ademán de acercarse a ella.

Entonces algo dentro de mí se agitó y, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de alarma en Erick, salí y lo aparté de ella con un violento tirón de mi cayado, sin hacer caso de las miradas de asombro en los demás guardianes.

-pero a quien tenemos aquí?-mirándome lascivamente

-mi nombre es Amanda Living, el espíritu de la empatía-mirándolo furiosamente.

-y te lo advierto, toca a Primavera y morirás en menos de un minuto-amenazándolo, al mismo tiempo que mi cabello se volvía gris.

-bueno, no hay necesidad de ser tan bruscos-desapareciendo en una nube de humo negro.

Entonces todos los guardianes me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo que Norte decía, con voz furiosa.

-Primavera, tienes mucho que explicar-mirándome interrogante.

Entonces Layla, acompañada de Erick, se acercó a mi lado y me quitó la capucha, haciendo que todos me vieran a la cara. Estaban aterrorizados, ya que yo me veía como la muerte: severa y sin piedad. Justo cuando se iban a acercar de repente una luz blanca iluminó el lugar.

Cuando se retiró vimos, con terror y sorpresa, que MiM en persona se acercaba a nosotras.

-MiM, nosotros...-trató de decir Jack

-silencio Frost, primero quiero que Primavera nos diga a todos ustedes lo que hizo y quien es esta joven-con voz seria pero un destello de ira en los ojos.

continuará...

siguiente capítulo: la explicación, persecución de Tomas, y la desaparición de Erick


	5. Chapter 5: secuestro y explicación

**en este capítulo saldrá Amanda como inmortal y su explicación, la desaparición de Erick, la festividad de los alquimistas cancelada y Layla a punto de desfallecer del dolor.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 5: el secuestro y explicación**

(POV de Amanda)

De nueva cuenta, Tooth, al ver mis dientes inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mi, pero Norte logró calmarla, pude notar que el conejo de pascua no dejaba de mirarme con sospecha y Jack solamente caminaba con la mirada perdida.

Como me presionaban con la mirada, me vi obligada a contar mi historia de cuando era mortal.

-yo era una joven normal y vivía en la aldea con mis padres, un día conocí a un chico que me convenció de mostrar mis pechos, lo hice por 30 segundos, y luego me di cuenta de lo que hice y me largue de allí, pasó un año y luego el, al no hacer lo que yo le pedí, le mostró evidencia a los demás, durante otro año fui víctima del odio y burla de todos, ni siquiera mis padres me apoyaron en esto, al final morí tomando lejía, reviví gracias a Primavera, algo que MiM-mirándolo con furia-no aprueba.

Todos se quedaron con un rostro de horror y sorpresa, pero fue Jack el primero en salir del shock.

-¿porque no lo aprueba?-mirando a MiM con incredulidad.

-porque yo me maté, y castigó a Layla dándole latigazos cuando lo desobedeció-les dije, disfrutando de la mirada de terror de MiM.

Solamente alcancé a vislumbrar un poco de su rostro antes de que se abalanzaran sobre el buscando explicaciones, Erick, mientras tanto, se llevó a Layla a una recámara para revisar que los bebés estén bien. Yo le dije que fuera con los demás, yo me quedaría con Layla.

Al ver que hablaba enserio, me devolvió mi capucha y se fue con los demás, luego de que me sentara y viera como Layla se quedaba dormida, sin darme cuenta yo también lo hice.

Desperté al ver que ella estaba sentada en la silla y hacía algo con su cuchillo, su cayado se encontraba en la pared, al lado de ella.

-Primavera, ¿Quién era ese hombre?-sentándome a su lado.

-El, era mi antiguo amigo, intentó pasarse conmigo, pero luego de que Erick volvió trató de seducirme a la fuerza-dijo, y pude ver que quería llorar.

Me acerqué más y la abracé, la sentí llorar, por lo que solo la abracé más, al cabo de unos minutos MiM y los demás entraron por la puerta, menos Jack, el cual entró por la ventana.

-lo lamento Primavera, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda para derrotarlo, junto con Mandy-mirándonos apenado.

Erick se sentó a lado de Primavera, abrazándola, yo me paré y los miré a todos con furia, retrocedieron, asustados, y solamente tuvimos unos minutos de estar observándonos, antes de que la sombra oscura regresara.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, tomó a Erick de las alas y desapareció en una nube de humo, la cual salió por la ventana y se desvaneció lentamente.

-¡NOOO, ERICK!-Layla bramaba con fuerza, mientras el can-conejo la sujetaba con fuerza y la abrazaba, susurrándole palabras de aliento.

-descuida Primavera, lo rescataremos-dijeron unas voces a nuestra espalda.

Nos volteamos y vimos a Pérez, Cupido y Lily Flower, los cuales al verme se les borró la sonrisa del rostro y me miraron con temor.

-descuiden, no muerdo, soy la guardiana de la empatía: Amanda Living

-mucho gusto-dijeron ellos, acercándose a los demás.

En cuanto todos estuvieron ahí reunidos, les dije de mis poderes y que debíamos apresurarnos, ya que con lo que me dijo Layla, lo que buscaba el tal Tomás era matar a los bebés de ella, y a la larga, a ella misma. MiM inmediatamente se fue a la Luna, no sin antes darme una muñequera del color del agua: azul.

Llevé a Layla con Lucy, según las indicaciones de los demás, allí estaban Tina, Lucy y otras dos mujeres que no identifiqué.

Me regresé y solamente vi a unos cuantos, al parecer los demás se quedarían con Layla por protección. Luego de que logramos recabar la información que encontramos, me retiré a un lugar en el Polo, donde me quité la capucha y lancé un rayo que mató a un conejo que pasaba por ahí.

-eso es asesinato sabes Sheila?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-ay, Bunny, me diste un susto!-dije viendo quien era

-esque pensé que no tienes porque desquitarte con un ser indefenso-tomando mi cayado.

Me enojé pero rápidamente lo deshice de mi mente, ya que es peligroso que me enojé sin mi cayado conmigo, por lo que le dije que todo estaba pasando tan rápido, y al ser Layla mi mentora y creadora, me preocupaba por ella.

-lo se, pero debes controlarte, aun no eres oficialmente una guardiana, debes ser cauta, Tomás es más peligroso que nunca-me dijo, dándome mi cayado.

-¿a donde vas?-le pregunté curiosa

- a ver a Jack, es muy problemático y me preocupa, ven si quieres Sheila-tomándome de la mano.

**mientras tanto...**

(POV de Erick)

Me desperté sintiéndome bastante mal, mi hermano mayor, Tomas, se encontraba a mi lado, al ver que me desperté, inmediatamente me dio 20 latigazos, los soporté, por amor a Layla, me dijo que el me odiaba tanto, que quería ver a mis bebés morir.

-eso no pasará hermano-le dije furioso.

-descubrirás lo que es capaz la gente por amor, hermanito-mirándome burlón.

-ya lo veremos, no conseguiste a Layla antes, porque ahora si?-conteniendo las ganas de escupirle en la cara.

-porque una vez que mueran los bebés, sentirá deseos de aparearse, y será conmigo, ¿Cómo la vez?

Le escupí en la cara, a lo cual solo se fue, no sin antes darme una bofetada y otros 20 latigazos y me dejó con la única sensación de que algo dentro de mí se rompía, y con la sensación de que sino volvía, Layla y mis hijas morirían.

**Con Amanda...**

Norte, Tooth, Jack, Aster y yo éramos los únicos que estaban allí, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada sin que alguien resultara lastimado del corazón o la mente.

-¿cuales son tus poderes?-me preguntó Jack

-matar a alguien con la mirada o el cayado, hablar con los adolescentes, ser invisible, hacerles sentir miedo o felicidad y amor-evitando verlo a los ojos.

-eso puede sernos útil, ¿no creen?-dijo Tooth, viéndome con esperanza.

No contesté, solamente me dirigí hacia el pueblo de Burguess, usando mis alas de cuervo, me detuve en la casa de un adulto llamado Jaimie, y entonces, sin que se dieran cuenta, use mi cayado de tal forma que creara una sombra, hecha de los miedos y sufrimientos de los niños.

-ve, y dile a Tomás que lo quiero en el Polo mañana a medianoche-le susurré a la pesadilla.

Resopló y se fue, volando, sonreí oscuramente, tal parece que mi plan estaba a punto de funcionar, volví al Polo, y sin ver que Aster me veía, me dirigí al globo, para ver los adolescentes que requerían mi ayuda.

continuará...

siguiente capítulo: 8 meses y medio, Erick torturado, Tina dando a luz, Layla buscando información y a punto de dar a luz.


	6. Chapter 6:el sacrificio

**en este capítulo Layla ayuda a Tina a tener a su bebé, sus poderes se debilitan, Lucy ya tiene 7 meses y a ella solo le faltan 2 semanas para dar a luz.**

**Amanda negocia con Tomas, quien deja ir a Erick, pero lo deja malherido y muriendo y la viola, comenten, no quiero llamas nada más, ok?**

**a leer!**

**Capítulo 6: sacrificio**

(POV general)

Todos estaban súper tensos, los poderes de Layla se estaban debilitando, y estaba próxima a dar a luz, Amanda entrenó a todos en el arte de no dejar mostrar sus miedos y a combatirlos.

Jack iba mucho al castillo para vigilar a su esposa y a su cuñada y a Layla, esperaba que estuvieran bien, ninguno notó en todo el día, que Amanda estaba cada vez más tensa conforme pasaba el día, pero si pasó que se fueron a buscar respuestas.

Jack, curioso, al ver que Amanda había dejado su cayado cerca de la pared, lo tomó, y, aprovechando que no había nadie, lo agitó.

De repente una mano se lo arrebató y un ala le dio en la cara, provocando que le diera un rasguño, escuchó que alguien lo regañaba y vio que era Amanda, la cual sin su capucha solo se veía más feroz y terrorífica.

-¡pudiste haberte matado!-muy enojada le dijo.

-cálmate Mandy, solo quería saber que pasaba-le dijo Jack, aterrorizado.

Viendo que solo lo estaba espantando, Amanda tomó un respiro profundo y se alejó de allí, no sabía que hacer, porque estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-¡MANDY TE NECESITO, VEN RÁPIDO!-escuchó a lo lejos.

Llegó al origen de la voz, vio a Aster, el cual le dijo que Tina estaba a punto de dar a luz y Layla, que la iba a ayudar estaba muy débil, al preguntarle que es lo que necesitaba de ella, le dijo que quería que le diera su energía a Layla para ayudarla.

Abrió sus alas, y, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de terror del Aussie, echó a volar. Llegó al palacio de hielo con poco más de 6 minutos.

Justo entonces salió del lugar Lucy, la cual lucía un vientre más voluminoso, sin decir palabras, tomó a Aster y a Mandy del brazo y los jaló al interior de la habitación, donde se encontraba Tina en la cama, con contracciones y Layla, dándole ánimo y energía para que la bebé saliera.

Se podía notar que Layla se estaba debilitando, por lo que Mandy corrió a su lado y le sujetó un hombro, cuidando no tocar sus alas para no cortarse.

Inmediatamente Layla se sintió mejor y mirando a Tina, le dijo, ya con voz confiada.

-vamos Fire, empuja!, empuja!-tomando su mano

-ahhh!-gritaba Tina, al mismo tiempo que pujaba con fuerza.

Aster solo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, muy nervioso, cuando de repente unos llantos se escucharon, entró a la habitación para ver como Primavera se sentaba, algo débil, en la cama, con Mandy a su lado, y le daba 4 bultos a Tina.

Inmediatamente corrió a su lado, y vio a 4 bebés, todos con apariencia de humanos, 2 niñas y 2 niños, pero con orejas y cola de conejo, las niñas tenían su mitad inferior de conejo y los niños tenían, además, alas de fénix en su espalda.

-gracias, Tina-le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios.

-gracias a ti Evergreen, me enseñaste lo que es el amor-dándole pecho a dos de ellos.

Entraron Norte, Jack, Tooth y Sandman, a felicitar a la pareja que ahora eran padres, mientras tanto, Layla y Mandy se retiraron de la habitación en silencio.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Ya iban varios meses de tortura, pero Erick no se rendía, sabía que Layla y sus bebés dependían de el y no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Tomas se encontraba investigando sobre el ciclo de los dragones, cuando, de repente una pesadilla de cuervo entró por la ventana.

Se sorprendió, pero luego identificó que era de Amanda, por lo que sonrió y la tomó, se desvaneció para tomar su forma.

-quiero ofrecerte un trato, ven al lago en Burguess a medianoche, SOLO, me entendiste?

Tomas sonrió, pues no le costó adivinar que es lo que iba a proponer la joven inocente, le dio 40 latigazos a Erick y luego lo dejó en otra celda, donde lo sacaría dentro de 1 semana.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mandy acostó a Layla en el cuarto de invitados, le susurró que tenía un plan para sacar a Erick de las garras de Tomas, lo que le valió una mirada de esperanza y fe de Layla, le dio un poco de su energía y luego le dio algo de comida.

Salió del cuarto y casi se desmaya del susto cuando Norte estaba al salir de la habitación.

-¿que le dijiste a Primavera, Living?-mirándola con sospecha.

-nada, que pronto Erick saldrá, tengo un plan que debo poner en práctica, con permiso Norte-echando a volar y dirigiéndose a Burguess.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Erick, mientras tanto, estaba tratando de liberar sus ataduras, como eran de metal combinadas con acero, era algo difícil, pero después de una hora, logró zafar una.

De repente entró Tomas, por lo que rápidamente se colocó de tal manera que no se distinguiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomas solo le arrancó 3 escamas y le fracturó un ala, antes de dirigirse a buscar algo que ponerse para ese encuentro que tendría con la joven Living. Erick, por su mirada y la forma en que se movía, dedujo que iba a ver a Amanda, ya que se vistió como ella y creo una pesadilla que le dijera que ahí estaría.

Luego, sin notar que Erick casi se había liberado, salió de la celda, no sin antes decirle que Tina Fire ya había dado a luz.

-al menos sus bebés estarán a salvo de ti-le dijo Erick feliz.

-es cierto, pero aun me queda la joven Wind y la joven Earth -le respondió feliz.

-eres un monstruo-con mirada envenenada.

-ya lo se-saliendo de la habitación.

Dicho esto Erick terminó de liberarse y salió de allí, directo al palacio de hielo, agradeciendo a Amanda por su sacrificio.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Amanda aterrizó en el lago, revisando que no hubiera espíritus cerca, dicho esto, se sentó en la hierba y se dispuso a esperar a Tomas. No debió esperar mucho, ya que de repente la neblina negra se apareció y materializó a su lado, resultando en un guapo pero malvado Tomas.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó del brazo, le quitó la capucha y se la llevó a una cueva allí cercana, donde, sin decir palabras, abrió un túnel y se introdujeron en una caverna abandonada.

-espera, espera-le dijo Amanda-cumplirás tu palabra?

-claro que si, mi querida Mandy-quitándole su camisa y su sostén.

-eso espero, no quisiera que te mataran por esa promesa rota-conteniendo la respiración conforme le iba quitando la ropa.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aster y Tina ya se habían ido a la Warren, con los pequeños, los demás estaban muy tensos, ya que presentían que algo no estaba bien.

De repente una figura entró por la ventana, estuvieron a punto de atacarlo y de llevarse de allí a Lucy y a Layla, cuando, la figura se reveló como Erick, quien solo atinó a decir unas palabras antes de desmayarse del agotamiento.

-Amanda se sacrificó por mi, Layla está a salvo-desmayándose.

Entonces Norte le dijo a Jack que fuera y le avisara a Primavera de lo sucedido, mientras Tooth, Sandman y el, llevaban a Erick a la enfermería del palacio. Rápido como el viento, Jack entró en donde se encontraban Lucy y Layla, quien al verlo le pregunto.

-¿que ocurre amor?-mirándolo con preocupación.

Jack, sin hacerle caso, tomó a Layla de la mano, se la llevó a la enfermería y le dijo, con voz temblorosa a causa de la carrera y la conmoción.

-Layla, Erick está aquí-sosteniéndola por si acaso.

-es eso cierto?-tomándolo del brazo.

-si, entra y lo verás-zafándose de su agarre y yendo con Lucy.

Rápidamente, sin detenerse a pensar, abrió las puertas, encontrándose a un débil, pero libre, Erick en una cama, rodeado por Norte, Tooth, Cupido, Pérez y la enfermera. Sin hacerles caso, lo abrazó y lo besó, sintiendo como respondía y sus poderes se restauraban gracias a Erick.

Todos pusieron caras de felicidad y les dieron un abrazo a los dos y felicitaciones, luego se sentaron, alejados de ellos, a la espera de que Erick les dijera que había pasado.

Tras sentir a sus bebés a través de Primavera, Erick tomó un respiro hondo y les contó todo lo que sufrió y los planes de Tomas, asi como el sacrificio de Amanda...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Amanda se retorció como Tomas la penetró y minutos después lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir como su semilla era introducida por su cuerpo, Tomas solo sonrió, la vistió y le dijo al oído de tal manera que lo escuchara y entendiera.

-descuida, no olvides, apenas te embarazes y me des las pruebas, los dejaré en paz.

Dicho esto salió de la caverna, dejando a una llorosa y lastimada Amanda en el interior de ella.

continuará...

.


	7. Chapter 7: relato y nacimiento

**este es el penúltimo capítulo, no habrá secuela, es solo una historia más, después haré de ellos, pero tengo planeada una historia donde todos son humanos y sería una historia BunnyxLayla.**

**Aquí Amanda les relata su sacrificio, Layla tiene a sus bebés y Lucy es atacada por Tomas, casi perdiendo a su bebé, pero es salvada por Layla.**

**comenten!**

**Capítulo 7: Relato y nacimiento.**

Después de que Erick les contara a todos lo que sucedió Layla inmediatamente salió en su busca, sin darle tiempo a Erick o a Bunny de detenerla, el mientras tanto se quedó para decirles que muy probablemente Tomas trataría de dañar a Lucy.

Al oir esto Jack siseó, enojado, y apretó contra si el cuerpo de Lucy, la cual estaba de 8 meses y medio y dormida. Norte decidió revisar el globo, por si se le ocurría atacar a los niños, seguido de Sandman y de Aster, el cual se dirigió de vuelta a la Warren.

Tooth vio como Jack llevaba a Lucy a su cuarto, por lo que ella decidió acompañar a Layla, sin perder tiempo, abrió sus alas y salió rápidamente tras ella.

Cupido se sentó al lado de Erick, el cual estaba muy nervioso y mirando una foto del ultrasonido de sus hijas, sin darse cuenta de la aparición de Cupido a su lado, solo lo hizo cuando carraspeó para llamar su atención, lo que provocó que se sobresaltara y dejara caer la foto.

-¡cupido, no hagas eso!-recogiendo la foto del suelo.

-lo siento, solo quería hablar contigo-sacando una flecha de su carjac.

-¿de qué?-curioso le preguntó.

-que harías con tal de mantener a los que amas lejos de tu hermano?-mirándolo de forma seria.

-matarlo-respondió con serenidad.

Cupido no dijo nada, solo se levantó, invitando a Erick a ir con ella, necesitaban ir con Norte y los demás para darles una noticia que claramente no les iba a gustar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Layla, mientras tanto, recorrió todo Burguess en su busca, cuando de repente vio una especie de túnel abierto, se acercó, se posó en el suelo y notó el aroma de Tomas, era fresco, probablemente llevaba allí como 1 hora.

Se metió por el túnel, cuidando de no derribar nada del túnel, que estaba bastante inestable, llegó al fondo y entonces creyó ver que un par de alas se movían por las sombras.

-Mandy eres tu?-susurró a la oscuridad.

-Layla?-le respondió una voz.

Acto seguido salió de las sombras, su ropa estaba desgarrada y su capucha era lo único que estaba intacto, se notaba a duras penas que había llorado, y sus alas estaban con las plumas alborotadas. Layla inmediatamente le dio su ropa, transformándose en un draki para que no se quedara ella desnuda.

Amanda le agradeció y luego, entre sollozos mientras Layla la abrazaba le contó lo que hizo y porque no se había movido de allí. Layla solamente la abrazó y la consoló en silencio.

Entonces escucharon un batir de alas, levantaron sus cabezas y vieron que se trataba de Tooth, la cual trataba de no hiperventilar, al ver que ambas estaban bien, las abrazó y les dijo que estaba preocupada por ellas.

-que bueno que estas aquí Mandy-dándole un abrazo.

-gracias por tu preocupación Tooth-poniéndose la capucha.

-no es nada, para eso están las amigas, no?-dándole la mano, nerviosamente.

-asi es-con la voz fuerte debido a la capucha, dándole la mano.

Como ya llevaban desviándose del tema Layla les recordó que era mejor irse de allí, ya que Tomás podría regresar, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, y como Amanda notó el miedo de Tooth decidió que saldría primero ella, luego Layla y al final ella misma.

Al salir notaron que aun era temprano, por lo que Layla, en su forma draki, abrió sus alas y echó a volar, seguida de Tooth y Amanda, la cual volaba con sus alas de cuervo negras.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Norte y los demás espíritus se encontraban en la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar la manera que pudieran matar a Tomas, ninguno de ellos estaba contento de hacerlo, pero el demostró ser un adversario mayor que Grimm, por lo que estaban revisando unos libros mientras esperaban a Layla, Amanda y Tooth.

Erick sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar, por lo que se sentó en la ventana, sin darse cuenta que Jack y Lucy ingresaron en la habitación y se sentaron a su lado.

-¿que haces Erick?-le preguntó Jack.

-eh?, ah, esperando a Layla, hoy nacen las bebés-sonriendo nerviosamente.

-serás un gran padre Erick, ya lo verás-dándole un abrazo Lucy.

-gracias por su apoyo.

Los dos solamente sonrieron y murmuraron un gracias antes de que Jack se uniera a Norte y Lucy se sentara enfrente de Erick, mirando también por la ventana.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto Tooth ya se había adelantado mucho mientras Amanda volaba con Layla, la cual, de repente se sintió mal, asi que empezó a volar como un rayo, siendo seguida por Tooth y Mandy, al ver sus caras de interrogante simplemente les dijo, antes de acelerar velocidad.

-voy a dar a luz.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cupido solamente sintió el momento antes de que Tooth y Amanda aterrizaran y gritaran a todos que Layla ya iba a dar a luz, ante lo cual Layla, pálida, aterrizó en el regazo de Erick, el cual llevó a Layla volando hasta la enfermería.

Lynn ya estaba allí, preparó la camilla y entonces Layla se acostó en ella, cerró las puertas y dijo.

-les avisaré cuando nazcan-cerrando la puerta.

Erick quería gritar de frustración, pero no podía por lo que solamente se sentó con los demás, quienes, para distraerlo, se pusieron a jugar a verdad o reto, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Layla al otro lado de la puerta.

Aster llegó solo, minutos después, no dijo nada, solamente se sentó con Erick y se puso a darle consejos y conversación para calmarlo, ya que estaba más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando creyeron que algo había salido mal, escucharon de repente unos llantos seguidos de una risa melodiosa, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió revelando a una sonriente doctora Lynn.

-felicidades Erick, pueden pasar-haciéndose a un lado.

Todos pasaron, vieron a Layla dándole de comer a una de ellas, mientras la otra dormitaba en su regazo, Erick tomó a la otra bebé y la miró: tenía unos ojos verdes con cabello castaño, alas del color marrón y sonrió al verlo, Erick, recibiendo felicitaciones de todos, les dijo el nombre de ambas bebés, volteando a ver a una sonriente Layla.

-les presento a Lucia Dragomir Brown y a Aster Forest Earth.

-son bellísimas!-volando para cargar a Lucy Tooth.

-gracias Layla-susurró Aster con lagrimas en los ojos.

-De nada Aster-dándole a Aster a Tooth mientras le daba leche a Lucia.

Pasadas 5 horas de mimos, felicitaciones y de recabar información, Amanda cargó a ambas bebés y comentó lo iguales que eran a ambos, a lo que los jóvenes padres solo sonrieron y luego la mayoría salieron a seguir buscando, pero regresaron para decir que Tomás había vuelto.

Layla tomó a las bebés y salió volando, siendo seguida de Erick, Jack, Lucy y Aster, al salir vieron que Tomas estaba amenazando a los demás con sombras, de las cuales eran incapaces de defenderse, al ver a Aster, lo amarró y luego le dijo a Layla.

-lo siento, llegué tarde, ya no puedo lastimar a tus hijas-sonriendo malvadamente.

-¡jamás las tocaras ni a Lucy, ni a nadie!-amenazándolo con su cayado.

-de eso te equivocas Layla-riendo más.

Entonces lanzó un rayo de luz negra hacia ella, pero lo esquivó, cayendo sobre Lucy, la cual se dobló del dolor mientras Tomas trataba de escapar.

Jack y los demás, al verse liberados, corrieron a socorrer a Lucy, mientras Cupido, Erick y Layla le lanzaban un rayo de luz, provocando que de el saliera una esfera negra, haciendo que su cabello fuera castaño, lanzando un alarido salió huyendo.

Inmediatamente Layla le pasó a las bebés a Erick, mientras ella veía que Lucy empezaba las contracciones pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, por lo que tomó a Lucy y voló hasta una sala con paredes de cristal, cerró la puerta y puso a Lucy en la camilla.

Los demás, en especial Jack solo se apretujaron en la ventana de cristal, viendo que estaba haciendo Layla, Erick, para mantener a Jack ocupado de brazos le dio a Lucia en brazos, causando que la bebé se despertara y le sonriera.

Layla empezó a recitar una melodía al mismo tiempo que Lucy expulsaba a la bebé de su vientre y se desmayaba, Layla, viendo que la bebé tenía poca respiración y casi no se movía, puso su boca en la de ella y, para asombro de los guardianes sopló en su boca, haciendo que el cabello pasara de negro a blanco y sus ojos de rojo a azul.

La bebé en ese momento comenzó a llorar, causando que todos gritaran de alivio y felicidad, Jack se precipito al interior para abrazar a Lucy, la cual se había despertado y estaba con lagrimas en su rostro. Layla le puso a la bebé en el regazo de Lucy, la cual se quitó la sudadera para darle de comer.

Jack le pasó a Lucia a Erick, el cual se la pasó a Layla, junto con Aster, ambos fueron felicitados por los guardianes, los cuales luego se fueron, deseándoles feliz vida, Aster abrazó a Layla y a Lucy y fue el último en irse, junto con Amanda.

Al final los 7 se quedaron dormidos entre llantos, charlas y una mamila.

continuará...

en el último capítulo ya pasó 3 años, y todos se reúnen para recordar los viejos tiempos, antes es como una síntesis rápida, lo subiré mañana.


	8. Chapter 8 final feliz

**este es el último capítulo, no habrá secuela, lo siento, pero si más historias, descuiden, esque tengo muchos pendientes y me he atrasado.**

**aquí lo tienen.**

**disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 8: Final feliz.**

(POV de Layla)

Al final todo resultó bien: Tomas se volvió mortal y luego lo matamos, Aster y Tina nombraron a sus bebés Ishani, Lorain, Edward y Ace, la hija de Lucy se llamó Layla, en mi honor y mis hijas se llamaron Lucy y Aster(como es nombre de flor puede ser tanto para macho como para hebra).

Asistimos a cada uno de los bautizos y me sentí feliz cuando fue el de mis hijas, supe que al fin, mi legado iba a sobrevivir hasta el fin de los tiempos, fueron largos años en los cuales todos los bebés crecieron y hablaron.

Las hijas y los hijos de Aster desarrollaron la habilidad de abrir túneles y lanzar boomerangs, además del control del fuego, la hija de Jack heredó el poder del viento y el hielo, y mis hijas la habilidad de hablar con los animales, controlar la tierra y el metal.

Aprendí a ser más abierta y a no ser tan brusca con los demás espíritus, la verdad si me costó un poco, pero me fui acostumbrando, asi como a no llevar la máscara a no ser que fuera algo importante o formal, entonces la llevaría.

Erick y yo estábamos muy felices, y además por fin pude perdonar a MiM, se que lo hizo con una razón, y aunque fue muy egoísta, al final resultó bien, aunque en mi opinión hubiera echo esto antes, pero bueno.

Yo cumplí 1000 años de edad, Jack 400, Lucy igual, y bueno, se hacen una idea, cuando mis niñas cumplieron 8 años las dejé ir solas a ver el mundo, confiando en que volverían pronto.

En ese momento en que se fueron, y aprovechando que tanto Lucy como Erick y Tina se encontraban fuera, decidí visitar a mis amigos, para recordar los buenos tiempos.

Aterricé en la Warren con un movimiento ascendente, y noté que se encontraban en el prado, pintando googies, fue bueno ver que ahora ya no se peleaban y en su lugar convivían bien, me acerqué y los saludé, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba mis armas y me sentaba a su lado, dejando mi cayado en el césped a un lado mío.

-Sheila, cuanto tiempo-dándome un abrazo.

-si, ya te extrañábamos madrina-dándome un abrazo igual.

-lo se, lo siento, vendré más seguido-riéndome y dándoles un brochazo en la cara.

-¡eso lo vas a pagar!-blandiendo sus pinceles.

Entonces decidí que era hora de correr, por lo que me levanté y empecé a volar por toda la madriguera, hasta que Jack me congeló las alas y Aster me lanzó una granada, caí al suelo y entonces se acercaron a mi, Aster me sujetó los brazos mientras Jack me pintaba toda la cara y me hacía cosquillas.

-JAJAJA, JACK, DEJAJATENTE, POR FAVOR!-le dije entre risas.

Solo se detuvieron después de una hora, en la cual luego empezamos a bromear y luego decidimos ir a buscar a nuestros hijos y a mi esposo y sus esposas.

-¡cuanto a que no me alcanzan tortugas!-sali volando a toda velocidad.

-eso es trampa, vuelve aquí!-saliendo tras de mi.

FIN


End file.
